


Competitive

by lamergirl



Series: Friends With Benefits [1]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling, Multi, Neck Kissing, OT8, PWP, Sex Games, all of them together - Freeform, it wont let me do a super long tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: the whole gang is back and Mari makes sure that they have more fun than they usually do.





	Competitive

Since all the filming for the day was over, everyone except for the smosh games cast was more than ready to head home after the long day. It was one of the rare days that Lasercorn and Sohinki were free and at the studio with them. Ever since the pair had left for their new channel, it had been so long since all of them had spent time together, which is why Mari had something special up her sleeve.

Wes’s job had been to make sure everyone left before any fun began. He kept tabs on who said goodbye as they passed by the room of the group doing work on their computers. Matt Raub was the last one left.

“Aren’t you guys leaving?” Matt asked, slightly puzzled about why the 8 were still there, “You do realize its almost 8 o clock and everyone else is gone?”

“Me and Wes have some work we have to finish and then we are all going to dinner,” Mari said not looking up from the editing she was doing. She knew that if she looked up at Matt he would realize something was up,  She was notoriously bad at hiding things. Technically, she wasn’t lying. She and Wes did have work they had to finish, but they would not be finishing that work tonight.

“Alright, I’ll see you on Monday. Don’t forget to turn off all the lights, and the front door is already locked.” Matt said as he started to walk away. There were a chorus of “bye” and “See you Monday” behind him as he left.

Mari waited until she heard that click of the front door, before she got up removing her headphones, and practically jumped Sohinki. She turned his chair around and straddled him, she kissed him so intensely, it took him a moment to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands were holding his head in place. The whoops and whistles around them made them giggle into the kiss.

“Mari,” Flitz said, smiling, “did you maybe miss him a little bit”

Mari giggled into Sohin’s mouth but didn’t directly respond. They all knew. “Hold on, where’s my kiss?” Lasercorn asked with mock hurt in his voice.

Mari broke away from the kiss, much to Sohinki’s disappointment, to respond. “You were here 2 weeks ago for Maricraft,” Mari said before being pulled back into the kiss by the front of her shirt.

“Don’t worry I got you,” Joven said dragging Lasercorn’s chair around Wes’s chair so the two can make out over the side of them.

Before long, all the computers were abandoned, and everyone had their tongue down someone’s throat.  Boze had straddled Wes’s lap and Flitz and Damien were standing up and leaning against the wall.

With all the hype, of getting to hold Sohinki like this again, Mari had nearly forgotten about her plan. It took hearing a soft groan from Damien to remind her to pull away. She took a moment to catch her breath but then Sohinki started kissing her neck making it even harder.

“Guys,” Mari said addressing the room, breathlessly “we should play a game”

“what kind of game,” Sohin said against Mari’s neck, seeing as no one else was going to stop what they were doing to ask.

“a sex game,” Mari said immediately interesting everyone in the room.

“how do you play?” Boze said, readjusting herself on Wes’s lap so she was facing Mari.

“Basically, if you cum, you lose,” Mari said.

Sohinki finally disconnected with Mari’s neck to speak, “I’m surprised you came up with the idea since we all know you’re going to be the first one out.” Mari scoffed and tried to get up from his lap, but he pulled her back down both laughing.

“Sohin you are the last one to be talking. If she is first out, you’ll be second.” Boze said laughing.

“Hold up, Flitz can’t play. It would be so unfair.” Lasercorn said when Flitz went to protest Lasercorn cut him off, “You’re practically a porn star!” he exclaimed causing laughter and shouts of affirmations around the room.

“Neither can Damien! His tongue is too good.” Boze said and everyone nodded in agreement.

“The great part about this game is that there is an element of randomness to it, giving everyone a chance.” Mari continued, “Each person playing is given a number and a die is rolled and whatever number it lands on, that person is jumped. And everyone must work on that person until the minute timer goes off. Then everyone freezes and if the same number is called they get to continue otherwise they go the person whose number was called. When you lose you're out and you can keep helping people cum, but if your number is called there’s a reroll.”

Everybody agrees, and they decide to play the game in the game bang room because it had the most space. Some of them moved the couch and anything else that was in the way. Joven decided the best way to help was to order pizza, and no one argued with that.

Just as they were about to get set up Mari had an idea. “Hey, we should do this tournament style. Having 7 people try and go after one person might be too much so we should do 2 groups of 4 and top two in both groups will face off for the championship, after pizza.”

Everyone agreed, and the first group was quickly chosen. Mari, because the game was her idea, Flitz because he wanted to go first, Sohinki because Mari wanted him to be in her group and Lasercorn because he wanted to be in Sohinki’s group.  Joven and Damien moved the couch they had pushed aside, so they can sit on it and watch the show.

“I’m going to take you down Sokinky,” Lasercorn said, getting all up in Sohin’s space like a high school bully from a 90’s movie.

Everyone laughed as Flitz went to separate the two while Mari chanted “KISS! KISS! KISS!” in the background.

Mari explained the rest of the rules. “So first off, you can’t start trying to get the person off until all items of clothing are removed. And the person can struggle and resist to make it harder to take off their clothes. And that parts especially cool because the person can try and physically stop what is happening. But only by making it difficult for them to get to wherever they are trying to get to. For example, you can’t just punch Flitz in the face and run out of the room.”

“Damn it!” Lasercorn laughed, “that was totally my plan. You ruined my plan!”

Finally, game one was going to start. The four that were going to start removed shoes, socks and any extra items of clothing like the jacket tied around Mari’s waist or Corn’s hoodie. They sat down in a line and Joven numbered them. “Mari is one, Flitz is two, Sohinki is three and Lasercorn is an asshole let’s get started.”

When the laughter died down and Lasercorn stopped trying to kill Joven, Boze got her timer ready and Joven pulled up roll-dice-online.com. “ready?” He asked. When everyone nodded he pressed the roll die button. He paused suspenseful, looking at each of his friends that were sitting on the ground in the space in front of him before finally saying… “3!”

Before he even knew what happened, Sohinki was on his back and Flitz was pulling his shirt off, Mari luckily was struggling with his belt. Flitz grabs his arms before he can do anything with his hands, but he locks his legs together and begins squirming, making it take over 20 seconds before Lasercorn is able to stabilize Sohin’s hips long enough for Mari to finally open the belt.

The pair, seemingly effortlessly untangles his legs and remove his pants and underwear in time for the buzzer to sound.

“get fucked!” Sohinki said as everyone was forced to pause what they were doing.

“Looks like you’re going to, we got another 3” Joven said, turning his phone around to prove that fact.

Sohinki groans as Lasercorn and Mari move in. Mari starts blowing him and Sohinki throws his head back trying his best to ignore what’s happening right now. He is genuinely surprised that Mari is the only one touching him right now. Well Flitz is kissing his neck, good job throwing your head back dude, and Lasercorn is helping hold his legs open but, but not doing anything else. Sohinki expected him to be doing all the things that he knew riled Sohinki up. He looked over at Corn to see what he was doing, and his breath hitched a little at the sight. Lasercorn was watching Mari work her magic on his, now super hard, dick. He wasn’t just watching he was biting his lip, looking like he wanted to trade places _so_ bad.

“Lasercorn is not allowed to try to be hot!” Sohinki said, making Lasercorn laugh and get out of his trance.

“I wasn’t even trying but I’m glad you think I’m hot.” He responded, winking at Sohin.

Finally, the buzzer rang, and everyone froze.  Joven picked up his phone while Sohin bit back the frustration, Joven looked up to announce the number 4. In the second it took everyone to detach from Sohinki, Lasercorn was already on his feet.

“Wow, Lasercorn is unsurprisingly the first one to break a rule” Joven commented as Corn leaped up and attempted to run away, not fast enough however because Mari and Sohinki each grabbed a leg and took him down. As soon as Corn is down he tries to curl up into a ball but Sohinki and Mari still have his ankles, and both manage to get off his pants while Flitz starts yanking up his shirt.

Corn proves to be difficult when the buzzer goes off and he still has his underwear on. The game continues as they make their way around the group. Flitz curls into a ball making it take 2 timers before he is fully naked. Lasercorn and Sohinki feel like their numbers are being called an unfair amount of times, and by the time Mari’s number is finally called everyone’s already naked and hard.

On the 4th time Mari’s number is called, it seems that Sohinki’s prediction is going to be right when her moans go up an octave and her squirming efforts double. Flitz is eating her out and fingering her, while Lasercorn and Sohinki hold each leg and arm on their respective side. Lasercorn starts sucking on Mari’s nipples and Sohinki licks a stripe up the side of Mari’s neck. “Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_ I don’t want to lose” Mari moans her eyes closed, and her attempts to wriggle free weakening, “Bu-fuckkkkk its so good”

Just then the timer goes off and everyone freezes. Mari hopes that the number is anyone but her, she knows if this goes on for another 10 seconds she would be Cumming so fucking hard. Lucky for her, after a beat of silence Joven says, “3!”

In an effort to move away from Mari and Flitz, Sohin backed right into Lasercorn’s waiting arms. Corn wrapped his arms around Sohinki’s torso, keeping his arms down and his body in one place, while Mari and Flitz descended. Mari went right to work, sucking him off, but Flitz paused, “Does anyone have lube?” he asked and Boze dug through her purse. She threw a small bottle at Flitz and Sohin knew he was fucked. That’s when Lasercorn really stepped it up a notch. “Mm fuck baby look how fucking hard you are, you’re so hot” Lasercorn practically moaned in his ear. Sohinki let out a particularly loud moan, he couldn’t tell you if it was from the words or from the slick finger that had started to slowly push its way in him. Both made him feel so good.

Sohinki had a really big thing for dirty talk, it turned him on so much, and from all the one on one time him and Lasercorn had spent the last few months, Corn had perfected what just to say to get Sohinki practically Cumming on command. “fuck baby you know how much I love your noises,” Lasercorn says breathlessly into Sohin’s ear, earning him another loud moan.  And that is the moment that Flitz found his prostate. He keened, his whole body reacting to the intense pleasure. He isn’t going to last much longer, and at this point he isn’t sure he wanted to. With Flitz massaging his prostate, Mari sucking him so good, and Lasercorn praising him and fucking _moaning_ in his ear, it all felt so good he didn’t want it to end. He wasn’t even saying intelligible words now, he was just making noises that sounded like fuck and yes over and over again.

The buzzer rang, everyone froze and Sohinki wanted nothing more than to yell at them to keep going, he was so fucking close.  The four who were watching seemed to be in a trance, broken by the buzzer, all so turned on by the show in front of them. Joven scrambled for his phone to open the website again to roll the dice. “3!” Joven said immediately making everyone start again, the pleasure so close to taking over when corn fucking moans again and says, “fuck baby, I know you want to, cum. Cum for me Sohinki” Before Lasercorn even finishes saying his name, Sohin is Cumming. Hard. A strangled groan escapes his lips as Mari milks him and Flitz keeps his finger pressed firmly against his prostate.

When Sohinki comes down, Flitz pulls out and Mari pulls off. Lasercorn doesn’t let go, knowing that if he moved, Sohinki would go limp on the floor. Corn kissed the side of Sohinki’s head “Are you ok?”, Sohinki nods, trying to regulate his breathing. They give Sohinki a moment to catch his breath as they help him put on his underwear and Joven goes to roll the die again.

This time it’s 4. Lasercorn doesn’t really have the opportunity to try and run away, because Sohinki, who is still sitting between his legs and against his chest, quickly flips himself around and grabs Lasercorn’s hips as he quickly takes Corn into his mouth. Lasercorn had been painfully hard and Sohinki had turned him on so much with his hot as fuck noises that he had even unconsciously rutted against Sohinki’s back while Sohin was Cumming. Do to all that, he was too close. Flitz and Mari quickly grabbed Corn’s arms, preventing him from trying to scoot away. “F-Fuck oh _fuck_ ”  Lasercorn said trying his best to get his mind off of it but he couldn’t, especially when he caught Sohin’s eyes and Sohin was making direct eye contact as he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue, “I’m going to c-cum” Lasercorn groaned in warning, and Sohinki’s response was to go all the way down, taking all of Lasercorn in his mouth as he came down Sohin’s throat yelling “Fuckfuckfuck” the whole time, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Sohinki made a big deal of making eye contact with Corn as he swallowed his load and corn pulled Sohin into a kiss when Flitz and Mari let go of his arms.

They took a small break. Lasercorn and Flitz put on underwear, Mari threw on her panties and her t-shirt, and the next four prepared for their turn. The pizza was supposed to be there soon, and because Mari had the most clothes on, she was forced to put her shorts back on, so she could get the pizza when it came.

The second round took longer but was just as hot. About 10 minutes in, Joven had the unfortunate luck of having his number called 4 times in a row, resulting in him being the first one to cum in his round. He came all over Wes’s hand as he was giving him a hand job and whispering some dirty shit into his ear.  The pizza comes while they are getting ready to continue and they leave it on the table to finish the round first.  After a little while Wes, is the next one to cum, with Damien’s tongue on his dick, Boze’s boobs in his face and Joven pulling his hair just like they all knew he liked it.

Now the that the final four had been decided, they all settled down for pizza and got moderately dressed so as not to get pizza sauce all over their bodies. Once everyone is done eating and hands are washed, the final four all butt naked, sit on the floor. Mari, Flitz, Damien, and Boze all get ready for the final round.

“I have an idea.” Joven said plopping on the couch next to Wes, “Lets make this round harder, 2 minutes instead of one.”

“I’m down!” Mari said rubbing her hands together evilly

“let’s do it,” Flitz said with a smirk.

“Your all going down!” Boze said enthusiastically.

“On you.” Damien cleverly adds earning him a playful punch.

They got their numbers and the game started. It started off with Flitz and went its way around. It kept landing on Flitz seemingly more than the others, but like stated at the beginning, Flitz was practically a pornstar and it didn’t seem like he was any closer then he had been at the beginning of the round. Boze couldn’t say the same and she was the first one to come, all over Flitz’s fingers, just 15 minutes in. “fuck, I lost….” Boze said breathlessly, pulling Flitz’s fingers out of her and laying down for a moment to catch her breath.

“And now it's down to the final 3. Will Mari succumb to Damien’s tongue? Will Damien be able to hold it together? Will Flitz ever cum? Find out in… a few minutes.” Joven said in his best announcer voice, earning himself a few laughs.

Boze, now wearing her underwear again was finally ready to continue.  The next one got finished a little quicker. Mari found herself in a rough spot, Boze’s tongue deep inside her, Damien playing with her nipples with his teeth and Flitz biting her neck. The buzzer saved her though, just in time too, she savored the moment everyone paused trying to calm herself down best she could. To her relief, they call Damien’s number.  Damien detaches and clamps his legs together trying to scoot away from Flitz, whom was already grabbing his ankles and pulling him back. Damien’s legs clamped together gave Flitz an idea. He flipped Damien on his back and lifted his legs up. Before Damien realized what Flitz’s plan was Mari and Boze were already holding him down, and all Day could do was grip Mari’s arm as Flitz’s tongue probed his ass.

A stream of moaned curses left Damien’s lips as Flitz continued to rim him. While he was distracted the girls separated his legs and Boze started giving him a hand job. “F-fuckfuckfuck I’m going to lose” Damien groans, as he finds himself super close. “o-oh god!” Damien moans as he cums over his own chest.

“its down to the final 2,” Joven said once again using his announcer voice as Damien cleaned up, “At this point I’m pretty sure we are all rooting for Mari, seeing as no one thought she would make it this far” Joven pointed out and everyone nodded in agreement even Mari and Flitz.

The dice was rolled, and it was Flitz’s number, he didn’t even bother trying to move away. Mari suddenly got an idea, “what I’m about to do is either brilliant or really fucking stupid,” Mari said, “Hold his hips down.” Mari told Damien and Boze who confusedly followed instructions, and Mari positions her self and slides Flitz’s dick into her.     

“Fucking cheater,” Flitz almost moan’s as Mari starts moving up and down.

“Technically,” Joven says, in his ‘devil’s advocate’ voice, “it was never stated that this was against the rules. I think its fair, but if Mari cums first she loses” with everyone in agreement with him, the round continued.

Flitz was always a pretty quiet lover, but those who knew him best knew the signs he was close. His eyes closed, his breathing erratic, the way his hips start moving more erratically. When Mari started noticing the signs, she also noticed that Flitz was playing dirty, he had started slamming his hips up, best he could, to meet her thrusts and he managed to get one of his hands-free and was rubbing her clit in an effort to make her cum first.

Even though Mari’s moans were raising an octave, she lasted just long enough to hear Flitz low groan as he released inside of her. Mari had never been more thankful for birth control. As Mari pulled off Flitz, still incredibly horny and close to Cumming, everyone cheered.

Before Mari could really react, Damien had flipped her on her back, holding each of her legs over his shoulders. “Now its time to give the winner her prize.”


End file.
